The goal of RPCI's Preclinical Imaging Resource (PIR) is to advance small animal imaging methodology at the molecular, cellular and biosystem level. This is accomplished by facilitating development of novel basic science and clinical research, promoting advances in biotechnology, fostering development of new Pharmaceuticals and assessing in vivo drug delivery and therapeutic efficacy. The PIR currently offers customized magnetic resonance (MR) protocols designed to answer specific questions related to: (i) cancer detection, (ii) tumor vascular function, (iii) therapeutic response, (iv) animal phenotyping and (v) pharmacokinetic /pharmacodynamic modeling. In addition, the Resource provides whole-body fluorescence imaging of live animals and facilitates collaborative microPET research in conjunction with the University at Buffalo (UB). The aim is to provide readily available access and training to noninvasive, state-of-the-art in vivo imaging technologies at an affordable cost to CCSG members. The PIR is available 24 hours/day, 7 days/week. Three general types of MR services are offered: (a) instrumentation and expertise to acquire high resolution (<50 urn2 in-plane spatial and <100 ms temporal) heteronuclear imaging and spectroscopy data, (b) expertise and software for quantitative image analysis and (c) visualization of 2D and 3D data sets for probing structural/functional relationships. MR instrumentation includes a 4.7 T wide bore (33 cm) magnet incorporating Bruker's Avance platform with ParaVision[unreadable] 4.0 OS, shielded Accustar gradients and digital system electronics. The MR system represents the highest magnetic field strength scanner available within 200 miles of RPCI. Recently expanded services include whole body in vivo optical and multispectral fluorescence imaging. Intravital Microscopy (IVM) using a MR compatible window chamber is also available for fluorescence imaging with MR validation. Data acquisition, hardcopy, display, qualitative/quantitative analysis and 3D renderings of digitally acquired data sets are offered as chargeback services. The Resource is used by five programs and 99% of users are CCSG members. $65,218 in CCSG support is requested, representing 12% of the total operating budget.